


Teen Plans

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Stiles, M/M, Mates, Murder, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles meet in the preserves, and then plot to have a better life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fluffy feel good story. If you want fluff, hit the back button and try again.
> 
> Written for part of the 1_million_words weekend challenge handed to me: AU: Dark

If you were to ask 11 year old Stiles what he wanted to be and/or be like, well, he would give you a million and one answers. Yes, he would talk to you until your head was spinning, but you would be smiling as well, because the boy had a zest for life.

If you had asked that same question on his 13th birthday, he would say to never be lonely again. To have his mom back, to be able to see his dad for more than an hour or two a day. For the stench of alcohol and death to stop spinning around him. To be able to sleep without the nightmares of him killing his mother.

He would like a friend, any friend would do. Oh, maybe a cat… or a dog, that would keep him occupied. It would keep him from being so lonely. His dad would never allow it though… because his mom was allergic to them, even with her being buried for these past months (and absent from the house for a year) he still held firm to the rules.

Stiles wondered aimlessly through the preserve, no one to miss him at home for a few hours yet… if at all. It would depend on if his father decided to make friends with Jack again. He hated it when his dad drank, because that was when his true feelings came out. When he would accuse Stiles of being a murderer.

He was so wrapped up in his own misery; he had not noticed a black wolf with glowing red eyes creep up on him. Nor did he see the wolf transform into a sad looking teenager.

"You shouldn’t be out here," the wolf boy growled.

Stiles just gave him a sad smile and shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to be, so why can't I be here? Even if you leave, I'll be as lonely here as I am at home."

The teen tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Your parents will be worried."

The young teen couldn’t help it, he laughed and laughed until he was on the ground holding his side.

"What is your problem?" The older teen boy asked as he gripped the hysterical teen's shoulders.

"My mom is dead…my dad doesn't even remember that I am home. Hell, half the time he forgets to buy groceries. So I have to steal his credit card to get something to eat. Do you still think my parents will be worried? Do you think _anyone_ would notice if Stiles Stilinski… just fell off the face of this earth?"

"I take it that you are Stiles… whatever that last name was?"

"Yup, who are you?"

"Derek Hale. Is your dad really that bad?" he asked with a frown on his face as he got off of the boy.

"There are more bad days than good. The only positive thing I can say is that he doesn't beat me."

"No, just neglects you. My family was like that," he said with a maniacal smile.

"Was? Do they pay attention to you now?"

"No, I killed them. All of them."

"What? Y-you're not making any sense," Stiles fumbled.

"I slipped sleeping pills into their dinner… and then I set the house on fire. No one survived, except me, of course. Now I have a very healthy inheritance. Because I'm 15, they let my only living relative take me. Now Uncle Peter is buried under the floor boards of my house."

"Do you get lonely?" he asked timidly.

The werewolf gave a sad smile and nodded. "Sometimes, but I don’t want to be under anyone's control."

"I-I can visit, if you'd like."

"That's a thought, or you could run away to live with me, and your father could commit suicide."

"I doubt my dad would commit suicide, I doubt he'll notice I've run away."

"So, you want to run away? To be with me?"

"I'd have a friend, perhaps someone to care if I lived or died, once we got to know each other," Stiles confessed.

"We could go and get lost in New York, or anywhere else you want. I can afford to take us anywhere. We could be friends… and maybe one day something more."

"More?" Stiles asked sitting up, confused at the other boy's wording.

Derek carefully ran his hand over the younger teen boy's cheek. "I'll explain when you are older. About the more, about being a mate, about forever."

"Why not now?"

"You're not mine, not yet. I want you to be though. I've never smelled or seen someone as lovely as you. I'll kill to make you mine. Would you like that Stiles? Would you like me to kill your father?" he asked.

"I don’t want you to get into trouble. You would go to jail if you killed him. I just met you, I don’t want to lose you," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You won't, they'll never know it's me. I can make him have a wreck, drunk driving, or I can maul him. I could maul him for you."

"Derek, they would use your dental records to find you. Besides, you're a teenager, you _can't_ maul anyone," Stiles hissed.

Derek shifted into his wolf form and approached the boy, who didn't smell of fear or loneliness, just of excitement.

"I need to go home and pack. I'll set out the bottles of Jack for my dad. Maybe I can convince him to go and grab a burger, or go for a walk. I don't know where to meet you though. Where do I meet you?" Stiles asked cautiously as he ran his fingers through Derek's thick fur.

He transformed back and smiled at the boy in front of him. "I'll swing by and pick you up when I am done. Are you sure, you want to be an orphan? This is your last chance to back out."

Stiles' hugged the boy tightly. "I'm already an orphan. What I want now, is happiness. I'm younger than you Derek, but if you're willing to put up with me, I wouldn’t say no to going with you."

"Do you want to watch him die?" he asked.

"Too risky, I-I want to see the light fade from his eyes, but we can't risk it," he rationalized.

"I'll turn you into a wolf once we have a few days, then we can hunt together, if you'd like."

Stiles didn't know what he was doing, but he leaned forward and gave his wolf savior a soft kiss on the lips. "I look forward to hunting with you. Maybe we should skip NY though. Maybe go to Florida where there are swamps… or Russia. What's another wolf attack there?"

"I like that you're smart. Choose a place for us, when we tire of it, we'll go somewhere else. No one will be able to stop us. Maybe, when you're ready, we can settle down and start a family. We'll grab who we want for pack as we go. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds lovely. Go, I have a bag to pack, a future to plan, and you have a murder to commit. If we weren't pressed for time, I'd get rid of another pain in my ass… well, perhaps we can visit in a few years and I can kill Jackson then. Thank you," he said simply as he stood and ran home. Excited about the future for the first time, since his mother first forgot him.

~Fin~


End file.
